Causality
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: Cause and effect are rarely something easy to separate or distinguish. Non-con, AizenxGin, Young Gin.


Causality

A Tokyo Kitty and SydnieWren Production

Disclaimer: We, the two authors of this story do not in any way own Bleach or any of its characters or profit from the production of this work of fan fiction.

A/N: Please notice that this is not just my work this time around! This was a collaborative Role Play done with another fanfiction dot net writer named SydnieWren. Although this is posted to my account it is as much her work as it is mine so please check out the rest of her stories. There are a few of our Role Plays I have queued up to be edited and posted but this one got done first because it required the least amount of work. It should be known this fic is incredibly dark (as really anything with Aizen in it rightfully should be if he is in character) but please stick with it even when it gets a little close to what is bearable in terms of decency. The switching of perspectives although jarring in some places due to the style of RP has been left as is as it benefits to this specific story. Please enjoy and review and know I am always open to forming new RP partners. Just send me a PM!

WARNING: This story is incredibly dark and contains elements of rape, questionably young age and sexual violence or manipulation.

0000

Aizen sat at his desk flipping through the growing stack of important papers that had seen a large increase recently. Reports of missing officers had increased although he absolutely knew the reason why since it was the Fifth Division Captain himself who had had to clean up after the mess carefully hiding the evidence and hypnotizing the witnesses. Gin's behavior was getting to be bothersome and an increasing problem that had begun only as a minor quirk and annoyance; another piece of the misshaped puzzle of his wayward youth outside the rules of any standard of humanity let alone culture.

Aizen didn't claim to understand it as much of Gin's ways were quite beyond him, and so he had sent a lower seated officer to summon the boy to his office to ask it of him plainly. He would have asked Gin to come himself, but as usual he was not present in the office although Aizen guessed from a handful of favorite haunts where the boy was. He sat waiting in his office until the door slid open quietly.

"It is rude to not knock before entering your Captain's office, Gin." He said without even looking up as he knew Gin was the only one outside of Seireitei's formalities to not do such a thing.

"Is it?" Gin cocked his head to the side and strode in anyhow, shutting the door behind him thoughtlessly, and with little courtesy. He lingered around the entrance for a moment, contemplating Aizen's office, before proceeding to hop into the chair opposite his desk, swinging his feet. "What?" was all he asked, watching the man with his usual smile, no regard given to etiquette.

Aizen resisted the urge to sigh heavily at the other's casualness as it would have only taxed his patience all the more. "These papers I have here, Gin," He explained motioning with a graceful hand to the pile perched on the edge of the desk, "They are inquiries from the Department of Special Operations about your most recent...exploits shall we say." As he spoke he watched Gin's face, folding his hands back in front of him.

"Oh yeah?" Gin glanced at them but didn't reach out for them. He knew what they said, after all, and had no interest in reviewing it. He felt no guilt, no shame, and presently only irritation at being held captive in the captain's stuffy office. "Well just do your magic and it'll be okay, ne?"

Gin's nonchalance had been something that had bothered him for a while. It was the way with which the boy seemed to have no regard for proper time and place. "I'm afraid these issues are getting even beyond my power to control, Gin. I told you before that I needed a measure of obedience from you in the past about maintaining a feeling of ease around the division. It makes it rather hard when all of my seated officers are afraid to walk around at night when there have been so many disappearances. It creates unrest don't you think?"

Gin thought about it for a moment, mulling the man's words over in his head. Mostly he considered how interesting Aizen's voice was, how it made his insides buzz, how he could feel it in the floor. "So, maybe I just don't kill any of the good ones, what about that?" He extended as a form of compromise.

Aizen decided that arguing that Gin's idea of who was "good" and "bad" was rather absurd in and of itself and chose to just ignore the offer entirely, continuing in his same tone although the calm was washing over with a powerfully commanding paternal tone. "I'm afraid that just won't do, Gin. But I can see this argument is not really getting anywhere and there is lots of work to do today. Perhaps it would be best for you to come by my home later this evening after work is over and we could discuss this further."

At that the boy nodded, and slipped out of his chair. He hung back by the door for a moment, standing in the frame and looking over his shoulder at the older man.

"We gonna eat?" he asked. He was not yet far enough removed from his crushing poverty to forget the constant anxiety surrounding food. In Sereitei food was plentiful, he knew, and he had money then, but still he was always suspicious of his next meal.

The added question was like an insult to attest to the belligerence he had been shown not moments ago and therefore Aizen frowned slightly although his tone was just as genial. "Of course. Please don't forget to come. It would be embarrassing for me to send another aide after you." 

Gin left without a word, simply nodding before disappearing into the winding hallways of the Fifth division. The rest of his day passed slowly; he slunk about the grounds, weaving in and out of the secret paths he had found, wandering among those he had come to identify as prey. Finally, at nightfall, he made his way to Aizen's home, standing at the door and knocking. 

Aizen answered the door still dressed in his shinigami robes but with an added brown patterned jacket in place of his captain's haori to find Gin standing on his threshold. "Thank you for being punctual Gin," he complimented the boy hoping it might make him more agreeable on the whole. "Please, do come in." He moved to the side of the door as his size had been blocking the whole of the doorframe.

The boy wandered inside, peering around in wonder at the man's apartment. It was so impressive, classic, cultured, the sort of place he had imagined that nobles lived, all clean corners and rich color. He sniffed the air and then turned to his captain, again tipping his head to the side. "Y'said we're gonna eat, right?" he asked, prodding to see what the cultured man might treat him to.

Aizen ushered him inside the entranceway a little further, shutting the door behind him and then down a short hall into his living room adorned with table, cushions for sitting on, his work desk and a corner of various blankets and pillows perched next to a small drawer with books and a lamp on top.

"I'm afraid you might find it a bit simple for your young tastes." He explained with a gesture for Gin to sit as he retrieved the trays of food for each of them, already set out. "As a bachelor my cooking skill is rather limited though sufficient for sustenance." He confided though the information felt hollow; little more than idle chitchat or a discussion of last night's weather. He set the tray down in front of Gin which contained a bowl of miso soup, rice, and a plate of steamed vegetables in a simple soy based sauce before sitting down himself.

"Would you care for some tea?" He asked, already going about pouring the cups of tea from the pot that was already on the table.

"Sure," Gin answered, watching in something like awe as the tea was poured out for him. Even though Aizen had been modest, the food laid out before him was still the most food he had ever seen all in one place aside from markets, and it was certainly more than he had ever been offered in a single sitting. He ate ferociously, unaware of and unconcerned with whatever manners surrounded dining. The soup went first, slurped down without a thought, and then the rice and vegetables, without the complement of one another. He regarded him blankly afterward with only that bland smile, rather contented from the fill of the food.

Aizen ate his own meal with a far slower sense of purpose and grace that he could not have otherwise ignored. He attempted to not let Gin's manners disturb him; rather he observed silently the sheer level of primitiveness Gin possessed. He finished eating long after Gin had although Aizen diligently continued to refill Gin's tea when it got low.

After a small pause that followed Aizen finishing eating in which there was nothing said or done he said "I hate to talk business right after dinner, but perhaps it would be best to get it out of the way." He alluded, cleaning the trays away from the table and setting them on the counter near the kitchen. "Please join me over here where it is more comfortable." He suggested, motioning to the cushioned area as he moved to set out a cushion for Gin to sit on before positioning himself comfortably in the veritable thrown of pillows, busying himself with something in the drawer. "Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked kindly although it was less of a question as he was already readying a pipe with the materials he had extricated from the drawer.

Never before had Gin actually seen one of those pipes beyond a flash of one tied in the belt of the nobles who sometimes came through town to give a little charity for their own peace of mind. He shrugged, aware that the question was a formality, and wondered at the pipe as Aizen assembled and lit it. He sat still, legs crossed and back upright, ignoring the man in favor of glancing around his surroundings once more. "What's it taste like?" he asked, peering at the pipe. "I thought it was just for rich people."

Aizen took a long drag from the pipe exhaling sweet earthy smelling smoke before regarding the question. "Old habits die hard." He said simply taking a smaller inhale. "It is my one indulgence for working hard. Perhaps one day when you are older I will let you try." He indulged the question and the future prospect as it seemed of questionable morals to offer a child tobacco although he had not been much older himself when the tradition passed on by men in his family had been passed to him.

Gin was taken with the senselessness of it, the waste, the sheer money put into something that didn't even fill one's belly nor cover their back. He shrugged again, noncommittal, disinterested in the pipe at that moment. "Do I go home now?" he finally asked, bored with watching the air grow hazy with smoke.

Aizen could not suppress the light chuckle that echoed deep in his throat at Gin's question. "I said we had business to discuss as I do not think you grasped the gravity of what I was saying earlier today." He chided staring off thoughtfully for a moment as he inhaled smoke before focusing back on the boy in front of him. "I am concerned that you don't understand the levity of your position as a Vice-captain." He thought for another moment before revising to, "As my Vice-captain."

"Nah, I get it," Gin replied lightly, shifting in place. He was incredibly bored with lectures on the import of his position, especially when they didn't ring exactly true. The other vice-captains he knew seemed to him perfectly useless, some fool with glasses who took care of the drunk idiot in the pink haori, and some fumbling moron who followed the sick one around. He felt for his competition he was really quite successful. "That it?" 

Aizen sighed as Gin's haste made it all the more obvious of his lack of understanding. "Please do not be so hasty Gin. I am only worried for you. You see, I may be willing to cover for your mistakes from time to time; I pity the poor situation of your upbringing, but Seireitei has rules and there are others that can make you obey those rules." He explained, intently watching Gin's reaction as he solemnly explained. "Were it any other shinigami, a Vice-captain no less, going around killing other officers they would be at the very least sent to prison, you wouldn't want to become another victim of the Maggot's Nest, would you?"

In the darkness of his heart he truly believed he wouldn't be caught. Still he could understand, theoretically, that it wouldn't be a good thing to wind up imprisoned in the Maggot's Nest. He nodded vaguely. "No, not really..." he agreed, "doesn't seem like any fun." The scent of smoke and fullness of his stomach was having an effect on him. He felt tired, a little sluggish, lulled by the dim light and the permeating presence of Aizen.

"I am glad to see you understand as much the situation I am in." Aizen said although he held off on further comment to momentarily reflect. Although Gin did seem on the verge of connection his own actions with the gravity of their repercussion he still worried greatly about the lack of control any of it seemed to have over Gin's obedience to his wishes.

Rules, regulations, social stigma meant nothing to the boy as far as Aizen could grasp and it made him unsure of how to properly threaten him to continue to stay in line to ease his own agenda along. If Gin could not be taught to understand social law perhaps he could be taught merely to obey Aizen's law and through that the captain could demand socially acceptable behavior from him. After a long moment of silence Aizen set down his pipe which had merely turned to embers and sat up more to regard Gin. "These rules don't make much sense to you, do they?" He asked simply in a tone that was both understanding and parental in its guidance.

"Nah," Gin confirmed, shaking his head with that same hollow smile. "None of 'em do." And it was the truth, and though he had no qualms about lying, he saw no reason to keep it from Aizen - especially when he knew the man to be fairly unbothered by rules himself.

Aizen sighed heavily as he was growing tired of playing a role of concerned parent with the boy. The idea formulated in his mind less as a plan and more of an abstract concept, with a beginning and a goal but fuzzy means. Leaning an elbow on one folded knee he motioned for Gin to come closer. "Please come here, Gin." He asked though the command could have been understood by the gesture alone he voiced it as at this time Aizen doubted if social cues were ever really understood by Gin or just glanced off like water against skin.

Gin shuffled towards him over the sea of piled cushions, kicking his shoes - which he had failed to discard at the door - off behind him. He sat before him, looking up curiously into his face, studying for the first time the dark frames of his glasses. "Got a secret?" he asked, wondering again why he was still there.

"As a matter of sorts, yes." Aizen entertained the pointless question and spoke using his normal voice despite the boy's proximity. He suddenly embraced the boy, arms folding around his body to hug him though his sheer size gave Gin little choice in the matter. For a moment he hugged the boy close before saying. "I know it may be hard to understand why you must obey these rules when there are adults, myself included, who break them. Adults are supposed to be good role models for you but to put it rather simply, it is better if you leave that task of deciding which to break and when to me. All I ask is that you do as I say." Aizen explained, a large hand absently rubbing his spine gently through his uniforms in a caring manner.

Still young, wiry and half-starved, the knots of Gin's spine were pronounced and swollen. He could feel Aizen's hands on him, stroking over the ridges of his ribs, and though his face was hidden in the man's chest, his eyes opened slightly, smile faltering. It was - an embrace - a _hug _- something he knew about but had never felt, especially from someone like Aizen. His scent, his warmth, the feel of his broad body overwhelmed the boy, and he stayed still as a stalk, lips parted slightly. "Oh..." he muttered, unsure, in his strange haze of confusion, what else to say.

It was in those moments that Aizen could feel the boy's confusion permeate in his lack of sharp response that he realized that he had stumbled upon a weakness that he should have known would be present but had never thought of. Gin did not understand the power of physical sensation. He would not have called it love as such emotions were probably so far above Gin's ability to understand; that sort of emotional attachment was not necessary. Rather, he knew as Gin had put it a secret; physicality. Gin knew fighting but he did not know its opposite, or the equal dominance and power it could have perhaps even greater influence than supremacy in battle. "Do you not know what it is like for someone to touch you, Gin? Even like this?" Aizen asked gently as he pulled away from the hug.

Aizen's question buzzed in his head, summoning images of his youth he had dismissed and turned away from. He had seen people in alleys, rutting, against the walls or on the ground near the gutters, and he had heard people in their homes at night, seen through the windows of the brothels. But he had no real memories; he had never looked closely, and certainly had never been touched. His head spun. "No..." he murmured, unsure of what he was objecting to, or if he was only answering the man.

Upon hearing its answer Aizen's hands retracted as well to remove his glasses and set them on the drawer. Then, large hands rested on small shoulders gripping black fabric lightly and pulling it away from his body to bare a strip of pale chest. "Please, just do as I say." He repeated, lightly leaning in to place a kiss on that bared pale shoulder. Gin shifted, gathering his black robe close to him again, mumbling something about it being cold.

"I see." Aizen said and was generally surprised that even now Gin had the strength to be contrary even in such a situation. However Aizen did not let up and even as the younger was gathering his robes to cover something as innocent as bony shoulders Aizen was gathering the other into his arms again, pulling him into his lap as one would a small child. "Don't be afraid, Gin. I will always be here to watch you, just trust me now." He said gently, once again massaging the other's back with one hand as the other snaked into the small space between their chests to work on loosening Gin's sash.

Against his will Gin trembled, mouth still open, wordless. His fingers clutched uselessly at the ends of his belt, and he began to twist uncomfortably, anxious. "Why?" he asked, agitated, "what are you gonna do?" He knew the man had certain things up his sleeve, but did not yet believe that Aizen was going to _touch _him, even if he had every indication of the man's intent.

Aizen was rather tired of answering Gin's pointless questions and despite the boy's small protests he continued, although he ceased in disrobing the boy enough to say: "I need to know that I can trust you, Gin, like you can trust me. Then, maybe if I know you will do what I say I can let you do things your way." He answered the question indirectly even as he was shedding his brown jacket to join the mass of soft pillows behind him.

Gin considered doing things his way, what that would mean. If he had his way, he thought, he would leave, run, go home, be by himself the way he liked to be, but Aizen was holding him and he felt incredibly small, insignificant. When the man's haori slipped down over his shoulders he gulped, trying desperately to slip out of his lap unnoticed. "Well, alright then. I got it, okay."

Aizen could tell his fear in the frivolity of his words but continued on, grasping Gin's wrists in his large warm hands to pull them away from shielding his body and holding up his loosened clothing to his lap. "Don't you trust me, Gin?" Although it was posed as a question it was not one where the answer, or rather the expected answer, wasn't already known.

"I dunno," Gin muttered, shifting again, twisting in Aizen's lap, facial expression fallen and sinking into turmoil as he tried to understand what was to become of him at the man's hands. Again his shirt fell without his hands to support it, gathering at his elbows and waist. He struggled only lightly, afraid to make it clear that he was defying the man, but unwilling to remain still.

But Aizen saw that defiance as further flaw in his plan. Although he doubted Gins defiance would never fully fall away, the little betrayals of shifting and trying to pull out of his lap were beginning to disappoint him. "I hope to change that." He responded, hands pulling at Gin's sash to completely undo the loosening he had been working on during their talking and with slow practiced movements he pulled away the top portions of Gin's uniform to fall behind the boy. "You can touch too." He instructed as his hands went to his own clothing undoing his own sash with practiced ease and pulling the tops free to lay open, displaying himself partially to the boy. He watched Gin's face constantly although he knew the gaze was perhaps more piercing than it would be usually without the kind glasses to deflect some of it.

Aizen's body was different in ways he couldn't properly describe to himself, and he could not help but gaze, wondering at the differences between them. Where Gin found himself bony and strung with hard, thin tendon, Aizen was thick and robust, with firm smooth edges of hard muscle. The boy watched him move, stricken, fighting down panic. He knew he was expected to touch, and thought perhaps it was some sort of test, and that if he obliged the man it would all stop. A small palm flattened against Aizen's broad chest, clammy and unsure, and Gin looked up at him to see if he had passed.

Aizen hummed approvingly not out of arousal but because it seemed Gin was beginning to listen and that in and of itself held some form of pleasure. However, he realized perhaps a concept such as foreplay was beyond the boy and so he moved things along a little faster than perhaps he might have wished to with any different lover. Gin's touch was entirely innocent in the way he placed no more pressure on Aizen's chest than one would with a hand clapped reassuringly on a shoulder.

"Yes, Gin. But like this." He responded to the question in the other's eyes not that he had voiced it and with one hand began to touch and stroke slowly over the smaller one's chest and down to jutting hip bones as his other hand worked down his own pants until his sex was exposed, barely hard but still impressive in its size.

An audible expression of breath, and Gin's eyes, narrow as they naturally were, had opened immensely. Aizen's sex was so different, so much more defined, large enough to surpass the circumference of his circled hands. He gulped, licked his suddenly dry lips, and found himself quite unable to speak or move. A little utterance left him, something weak and unintentional in his throat, just from the pleasant feeling of Aizen's practiced hands working on his bare skin. "Why," he mumbled, caught between his will to appear strong and in control and his wish for things to be as they had been before.

It was just about the last question Aizen was willing to entertain and he spoke even as his own hand encircled his sex and stroked slowly, watching Gin's reaction as he knew the boys hands would not be sufficient to get him hard. "Because this is what adults do when they trust each other. And you wanted me to treat you like an adult so you don't have to follow rules, correct?" Aizen asked while the hand that had been touching Gin's chest circled around to push down his pants although it was difficult as the boy barely moved and remained sitting in his lap. He managed to push them down enough to touch the now exposed rear and then the inside of creamy pale thighs. He did not think much on the state of Gin's physical appearance as it was insignificant to his goals. But unlike other lovers where patches of hard adult skin gave away to soft subtle patches of smooth tenderness, all of Gin's skin felt soft to the touch and the feel was foreign enough that Aizen continued to touch reverently as he waited for the response.

"I don't..." Gin managed, losing his balance a bit as Aizen relieved him of his clothing, shifting his body weight about effortlessly. His thighs parted, the sensitive skin entirely unused to contact of any kind, much less the teasing sort that Aizen so easily provided. They fell open without his consent, his sex immediately hardening against his belly. The feeling of those fingers seeking out his more sensitive places made him jump and shiver, and he gasped, looking up at Aizen with the wild eyes of a captured animal.

Aizen was surprised mildly by Gin's jumpy nature as he'd never seen him like this, nor Gin's eyes for such a long stretch of time. However he supposed the reaction was only natural and thusly ignored Gin's light protesting as another function of his lack of understanding. He released his own sex and with that same hand touched Gin's erection, not focusing for more than a moment on the underdeveloped shape of it but intensely hard instead shifting his attention away to the drawer beside him to search with his free hand for something. He retrieved a small bottle of a semi-clear, viscous solution and when he uncorked it with one hand there was a light sent of jasmine or perhaps lilac that wafted through the air. It was in fact just hand lotion as he sometimes found his skin dry but it would serve a different and necessary purpose he rarely partook in but decided important due to the calculations of Gin's size.

A thrill ran through Gin and he finally gave voice to it, something between a startled shout and a moan. His eyes fixed on Aizen's hands even as he trembled, wanting nothing more than to cover himself again and his robes and be gone into the night. He thought of fighting the man, but the very notion died upon consideration, and he was left again helpless, squirming in his lap. "What's - that for?" he asked, voice a shadow of its normal tenor.

"Ssh, no more questions." Aizen chided lightly in a charm-filled, deep voice although it was not meant entirely to comfort. He removed his hand from Gin's sex to properly coat his fingers in the lotion then braced one hand against Gin's hip, positioning him more centered in his lap and lifting him as his other hand, fingers coated in the slick substance ghosted barely more than a phantom of a touch before on finger gently prodded the tight, small ring of muscle which seemed to repel his finger as even that were too big to properly enter but he pushed in slowly, gently, contemplating the boy's reaction and massaging his hip to draw away his focus.

Almost at once, what was meant to happen to him became evident. He had been confused, disoriented, and the moment it all came together impacted him hard, like falling from a great height. His hands clasped around Aizen's forearm, for lack of something better to hold onto. He shook his head, lips parted, stunned at how terribly wrong it felt - something slick and moving inside of him, where he was sensitive and untouched. "W-why," he asked, hips wiggling even without success.

Aizen considered the question himself; why was he doing this? Perhaps, even though the frequency of Gin's questions had increased it seemed to Aizen that for the first time Gin was entirely under his control and while he wouldn't always be able to force his hand in this way he hoped that the sensation and emotion ran deep into the marrow of Gin's bone and would stay there. Aizen had no use for lasting scars; those could always be traced back to their origin by talented enough scientists.

But he wished to inflict a kind of control that was invisible; an intangible, invisible string to Gin's very will that might be slack with time but at the smallest flick of wrist could be pulled to heal before his master. And so although he had said he would answer no more questions he answered this one with a dark solemnity that could shake the very roots of Soul Society. "Because, Gin, it will always be this way unless you learn how to avoid it." By this time he was working one finger in and out of the boy and as if to further back up and solidify his words he began to slide two fingers in, working up to the same pace much quicker than he had with just the one.

Having grown up alone he was unacquainted with the concept of punishment, though he knew of it vaguely. And he thought then that what was happening must have been some sort of punishment, Aizen's anger materialized, an attempt to teach him something or some other similar thing. Yet he didn't push back as he knew he always would have before, didn't struggle. There was a burning in him, a searing pain that spread deeper by the moment, and his sex had gone soft from it. "I'll do better," he murmured weakly, trying at last to free himself by appeasing the man. But his breath was coming faster, and he worried desperately that he may cry.

He could feel Gin shivering under his touch but the words barely above a murmur made him smirk in sardonic humor. "I'm glad to hear that." Aizen said although he did not stop.

Gin seemed to him then more a child than he had ever before and the thought displeased him as it made it more difficult to materialize the proper equipment for this brand of punishment. Aizen focused on the physical push around his fingers and imagined what was to come and it helped some. "Touch me, Gin, the way I touched you." He ordered suddenly, beginning to slowly work a third and final finger inside.

When it became clear that there was nothing he could do to free himself, he went slack. The pressure inside him hurt dreadfully, and he knew he could do nothing to relieve it. A third finger worked its way inside and he thought he could feel it spreading even his bones apart, like his hips would be dislocated. He drew his hand up to Aizen's sex, now horribly aware of what was to come, and obeyed him, surrounding it with one clammy trembling hand, stroking up and down with the best weak squeezing he could muster given the state of his muscles. 

Aizen closed his eyes imagining the hands of more experienced or enthusiastic lovers from the past to aid along his state of arousal. He was murmuring things out loud to Gin, little commands to relax, take deep breaths, for it occurred to him that maybe much of the resistance against his fingers was man-made in the boy's head. Once hard, he stayed Gin's hand with a gentle touch to the boy's wrist and a paternal smile. His fingers retracted from Gin's entrance and he spoke as he extricated Gin from his lap to take his place on hands and knees in warm pillows ridding himself and the boy of what clothes remained partially. He spoke during this to relieve the eerie silence in the room with small words of praise. "You've done well, Gin." He said as he reached over the boy, easily covering him in shadow to grab the lotion again and thinly coat his erection for good measure in accordance with his one rule: no outwardly visible scars.

He could remember, in the deeper recesses of his mind, being in this same position, crawling through the trash heaps at night, picking for things that were only slightly rotten, or for sharp edges, cords, anything he could use to produce the frame of the facsimile of a human life he led. And again he felt like an animal, only now more exposed, vulnerable. He thought his shoulders might give out from his light-headed trembling, and despite what Aizen had commanded of him, his breathing was shallow and uneven. "No," he breathed, unsure of whether or not it would even be heard.

**The barely murmured word was the precise opposite of what Aizen was accustomed to hearing from partners as he held Gin's hip firmly in one hand, the other guiding his sex to bluntly push against the boy's entrance, pert from the preparation of his fingers. He simply towered over Gin and as such was leaning heavily over the boy though careful not to lean his weight on him as he gently began to push with his hips, holding Gin's still to gain purchase. "You have to relax, Gin," He softly said near Gin's ear. "I don't want this to hurt you more than it has to." As the head slipped past that tight ring of muscle Aizen could not help but moan low at the dramatically tight pressure. He pushed in slowly more and more with shallow gentle thrusts as the angle made it difficult to do little else because even with angling Gin's hips slightly up there was no fixing the difference in size that was effecting the penetration. So when he was seated far enough in the boy to not worry about it falling back out, both hands gripped the boy's hips and physically lifted the lower half of his body off his knees until the difference was less substantial and thrust the rest of the way in in one smooth, slow push.**

A million images of pain rose into his mind's eye, memories from his childhood. Once had had fallen, slipped from a rock, and his foot had curled under him in a twisted roll of his ankle. Another time he had been digging and come upon glass; it had taken hours to pick all of the shards out of his skin. And then there was the academy, sparring matches, a time that a bamboo sword had come down hard between his neck and shoulder, and made him dizzy. Still nothing compared to that moment, the feeling of being split in half, the burning, the tearing, the constant blunt force spreading his hips apart from one another and stretching the tissue past its limit. He wouldn't say that it hurt, wouldn't let himself. But the tears that stung behind his sinuses did fall, welling up and trickling down his cheeks as he whimpered almost in audibly, breathing pained and shallow.

He held the boy against his hips for a moment, shocked but yet not surprised at the quiet sobbing. He leaned down and nuzzled Gin's shoulder murmuring words imploring the boy to relax or it would keep hurting, be worse, that it could get better if he'd just _relax_. But his words did not seemed to reach the boy and so in fear of losing any ground in maintain this position enclosed in inconceivably tight heat he began very slowly to move.

Gin couldn't begin to imagine how it could be pleasurable for Aizen. It felt terrible, like a sickness, something tearing him from the inside out. He was disgusted with himself for weeping but the tears did not stop; he merely bit his lip to quiet himself, small fingers curled tightly in the pillows underneath them. His arms shook and threatened to give out, and when Aizen began to move, dragging pain through his insides in long strokes, he did rather collapse, his elbows bending under the pressure and fear. 

It made little difference how much of his own weight Gin could support. Aizen merely gripped his hips a little tighter when the other's arms gave out. His pace remained slow; in and out of the boy but it did not in any way slow the growing swell of orgasm inside of him as the boy remained incredibly tight.

However the tears Gin shed did affect his resolve although if asked to describe it he would not have called it pity as much as it felt like another failure in the boy's character that couldn't be helped.

Laying there, feeling utterly helpless, Gin wondered if it would be in his best interest to fight after all, as at that moment he did not feel entirely opposed to the idea of dying. It was going torturously slow; he knew from brief glimpses of adults locked in coitus that it was often faster, electric. He grimaced, eyes screwed shut, and tried again to push himself up, if only for his dignity. "D-done - yet?" he stuttered, wanting desperately for the answer to be yes. 

Aizen was not sure what to make of the change that had overcome the boy. Surely, he had not meant to truly augment his personality but a true transformation had occurred. Now he asked for the end in a way perhaps an unskilled prostitute might ask disinterestedly over her shoulder. It made it difficult to focus on the function of the act, on the end result and Aizen found himself struggling as he closed his eyes to drown out the question or anything else undesirable in the act that could be replaced with more pleasant images. The manufactured fantasy took a while to form but his hips slowly sped up in pace though remained in a gentle elliptical glide. Perhaps it was over in a few seconds, or it was ages that he remained thrusting into the boy before with a long shudder alone as the only signal of his climax before he came within the body below him. Slowly, before the waves of orgasm had completely passed out of his system he was lowering Gin's lower half back to the floor and pulling out in a long smooth motion.

The feeling of being filled was strange and close, like an internal wave of oppressive humidity that burned in all of the places he had been torn. He shivered, sick with the feeling, but somehow having surpassed the shock of it. It then seemed the natural conclusion to him, something that had to have happened, and he was no more concerned over it. As all feeling passed from his spirit, he felt a tug at his face - that smile returning, wide and blank, ear-to-ear as he lay on the floor.

**Even as he watched the boy sag onto the floor Aizen was reaching for a cloth to clean the filth from his sex and then gently around the boy's entrance checking for any dangerous amount of bleeding. "If you are tired, Gin, you may stay here for tonight. But feel free to return home." He said as he began to redress, retrieving Gin's shirts and draping them lightly around his body as after the fact the boy's nudity greatly embarrassed him. **

**"Just please do not forget the things I have told you. It would be a shame to make me repeat them." He added, retrieving his glasses and standing. Although the words were meant to be taken literally they carried a certain darker edge no less opaque than the illusions Aizen would become infamous for.**

"Oh, okay," Gin said, a lost spark of false cheer hovering somewhere in his voice.

He stood and dressed shakily, despite the ache in his joints and the fluid that dripped down his thighs. With that empty smile still curling his lips, he bowed once, a hollow gesture, and was gone, in some way forever. From his doorway Aizen watched as silver hair disappeared into the inky dark night.

0000

A/N: This was more difficult to edit than I imagined as it was like reliving all of the things that I disliked about this idea. However I still love it dearly and hope that readers like it too in their own way. Please review and read SydnieWren's fics as well. I will also pass reviews on to her or drop either of us a PM about role plays/comments!


End file.
